Recovery from athletic training is an essential part of the training process. This can involve such things as building in rest days, massages, ice baths, hydration, taking non-steroidal anti-inflammatories, and the like. Some of these measures, such as massages, ice baths, and non-steroidal therapy are used to help reduce the amount of inflammation, swelling, edema, and lactic acid build-up triggered by strenuous training. As a practical matter, the edema engendered by this type of training often occurs in the ankle and calf area of the athlete due to the effects of gravity. Traditional training apparel often fails to address these consequences of training as its focus tends to be more on comfort, breathability, and the like.